goanimate_v8fandomcom-20200215-history
Hoho misbehaves at Burger King
Transcript *(GoCity, Florida, July 15, 2014) *Hoho: Hey Fanny Fox? *Fanny Fox: What is it Hoho? *Hoho: Can we go to Burger King? *Fanny Fox: NO! *Hoho: But Fanny Fox! I Love Burger King, so let's go there! *Gina's mom: Gina, I said no, we can't go to Burger King today, because we're reading Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs *Gina's dad (off-screen): Kate, I think we don't have the book of Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs! so you can take Gina to Burger King *Gina's mom: Did you year that Gina? your Dad said that we don't have the book of Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs! this means we can go to Burger King. *(when Gina and her Mother arrives at Burger King) *Clerk: Welcome to Burger King, what can I get you? *Gina's mom: i will get the Grilled Chicken Sandwich, large fries, a large Coca Cola, and a Hershey's Sundae Pie Please! *Gina: and i would like 20 chicken nuggets, medium fries, lemonade, and an Oreo Shake. *Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, Gina, but we don't have any Oreo Shakes left. *Gina: What? please tell me you're joking, *Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about this, i can let you get a chocolate milkshake instead? *Hoho: Why? *Fanny Fox: Because Hoho, there are no more Oreo shakes left, how about you can get the chocolate milkshake instead *Hoho: WHAT? THERE'S NO HELL ON EARTH THAT THEY'RE OUT OF (BLEEP) OREO SHAKES! *(Everyone shocks in terror, they begin to get scared) *Fanny Fox: Hoho, watch your language, and stop acting like a spoiled brat! You can either get whatever was suggested, or else, you can have nothing at all! Hey, where are you going? *Kikko Hayashida: (noticing that Hoho is causing trouble) Mom, what is he doing? *Hino's mom (Debbie): I don't know. *(Amy Lawrence and Tom Sawyer arrives at Burger King) *Tom Sawyer (Scared): Amy, we have to leave Burger King right now! *Amy Lawrence (crying): Yes, Tom Sawyer, things are getting horrible! we must get out of here, before Gina can cause a devastation at Burger King! *(Amy Lawrence and Tom Sawyer runs away from the scenario) *gets out a red chainsaw and kills everyone and cuts off the tables and chairs and destroys the windows and the dying for pie explosion sound effects and the WTF Boom sound effects are heard extremely mega loudly as Hoho unleashes over 980,000,000 gigantic crates full of highly maximum power explosive omega bombs to fall on all over GoAnimate City and they detonate at full maximum power, killing over 900 quadrillion people, destroying whole entire families and over thousands of buildings and injuring over 900 quadrillion people and causing massive and gigantic amount of damage. Centillions of American civilians panicked and ran for their lives as Hoho opened fire on them with his high maximum powered quadruple shot minigun equipped with highly explosive and flammable heat seaking instakill bullets, highly powerful flamethrowers and heat seeking rocket launchers, killing quadrillions of more civilians and destroying 180,000,000 buildings and cars and opening fire on hundreds and thousands of helicopters and Airbus A380 planes, shooting them down and causing them to crash and explode into buildings that starts killing everyone on board them causing massive amounts of blood to be splattered and spilt. *Customer: (Big Fat Liar sound clip) OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! *Hino: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! *Dick: Mom and Dad! Help me! *(Everyone screams in horror and runs away in panic) *cops, the U.S. National Guard, the U.S. Marines and the U.S. Army Rangers arrive *Amos: Here come the cops and the U.S. Military, Luna. *Cop: Hoho, What were those in your hand? *Hoho: Nothing. *Cop: Let me see, kid. *shows the cop the red chainsaw and the minigun *Cop: Kid, that chainsaw can be dangerous along with that minigun. You can kill yourself. *Fanny Fox: Oh my God! Hoho, I can't believe you caused a massive rampage!! That's it! You're in big trouble with Barack Obama when we're being sent to Washington, D.C., and you're not getting anything when we get home! *Hoho: (Caillou Crying Noise Sound Effect) *Kikko Hayashida's Dad: 911! *Doctor: What is it? *Kikko Hayashida's Dad: My wife and I are worried that a massacre just took place in Burger King. *Kikko Hayashida's Mom: Our daughter is in a panic attack. Can you come here to take her to the hospital? The address is 10612 Worcesteshire Way. Okay. Goodbye. *(meanwhile in the Capital of The United States of America, Washington, District of Columbia! President Barack Obama is extremely mega furious at Hoho) *Barack Obama: louder HOHO!!!!!! YOU STUPID BABY, YOU ARE THE WORST CHINESE CHILD IN THE HISTORY OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!!!!! THAT'S IT, YOU ARE NEVER BE ALLOWED TO GO ANYWHERE ELSE WORLDWIDE EVER AGAIN!!!!!!! GO HOME NOW, AND BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!!!!!!! *(at Hoho's home, after they got back from Washington, D.C.) *Mason Saitō: What's the problem? I see that Hoho is crying like Caillou. Don't tell me he caused trouble at Burger King. *Fanny Fox: Well Mason Saitō, you will be mad when I say this! He shot at three people at Burger King, all because I couldn't get her what she wanted! and guess what, President Barack Obama has Hoho banned from going anywhere in public worldwide ever again! *Mason Saitō: OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! HOHO, HOW DARE YOU USE A FIREARM TO SHOOT AT THREE PEOPLE AT BURGER KING! YOU KNOW THAT KIND OF STUFF IS AGAINST THE LAW AND CAN GET YOU ARRESTED! WE'RE VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU YOUNG MAN! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR A LONG TIME!! Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:2014 videos